Moment drabbles
by monetta
Summary: Drabbles. Just a collection of moments. That are better than this summary. please read and review.
1. Necklace part 1

I own nothing... obviously.

All mistakes are mine.

First post... just a short drabble. Finally worked up the courage to put something up (however short)

Magnus wasn't in her office. Will looked on the rooftop, her lab even the autopsy suite before he found her. She was standing with her hand placed upon the glass tank of "Sally" the Sanctuary's resident mermaid. Sally nodded in greeting to Will as he approached; Magnus on the other hand did not react at all. Will stood shifting his weight uncomfortably for a few minutes until Sally nodded again before swimming away. Only then did Helen remove her hand from the tank and acknowledge Will's presence.

"How's Sally?" he asked. Helen smiled at the use of the name but said nothing knowing she had lost that battle already.

"She complained that you have been avoiding her since your visit into her tank last week," she replied with a smirk. Helen let him redden slightly under her gaze before changing the subject and turning to look into Sally's tank. "Were you after something?"

"Ah, yes just wanted to let you know that the date for the departure of the last residents from the Tokyo Sanctuary has been moved back a week," pausing slightly he added, "again." She smiled at his last remark but remained silent, keeping her gaze fixed on the tank.

Will stood watching her, hair pushed behind her ear he noticed her pearl earrings. His eyes fell lower down her neck to the beaded necklace around her neck.

TBC?


	2. Necklace part 2

Will continued to watch her; Helen seemed to have drifted in deep thought, she began to play with the beads hanging at her neck. Will observed taking in every little detail, her perfectly manicured nails, the small spattering of freckles on the skin visible due to the deep v in her shirt. Helen spoke, "Was that all Will?" He quickly moved his focus upwards, slightly surprised that he'd allowed himself to leer at her. Helen for her part hadn't seemed to notice.

"Ah, yeah that's pretty much it," he replied adding, "I better get back to my pile of paperwork."

Helen nodded and Will made to leave. He had only taken a few steps when he heard. "So that's what your calling your internet chats with Sigrid these days."

Will spun back to Helen ready to spit a retort, "Is that all you think I…" he paused when he noticed the smirk plastered across her face. Instead of finishing his remark he sighed in defeat. "You're never going to drop that are you?"

At that Helen broke into a genuine smile and walked towards him, "Young William, I'm afraid I won't be able to stop mentioning Sigrid," she emphasised the name, "until it no longer turns your cheeks that delicious pink colour." With that she brushed past Will and headed off in the direction of her office. Sighing he looked up for a moment only to see that Sally had moved back into view in the tank, the mermaids laughter filled his head as he turned and left.


	3. sleepless

Just another drabble.

I couldn't sleep so I decided Helen wouldn't either.

I don't own anything. Except the mistakes, those are all mine.

Helen Magnus sits bolt upright, her muscles tensed, brow dripping with sweat, and her ragged breathing the only sound in the darkened bedroom. A few moments pass, her pulse begins to return to normal and her body relaxes. She kicks off the blankets and moves to the window. Opening the lock she opens the window and revels in the cold night air. Looking out at the bright lights of New City Helen banishes the dark memory of the dream.

Turning back to face the mass of tangled sheets and blankets covering her bed, Helen realises she will not be getting any more sleep tonight. Instead she pulls on her blue nightgown, tying the belt as she makes her way down the hall. She smiles on hearing the sound of late night television blearing from the direction of Henry's lab, moving silently Helen heads away from the sound finally entering her office.

Switching on her desk lamp Helen sits down. Bringing the computer to life Helen began working through the newest deluge of email requests and updates from the Sanctuary network. It's not until sunlight begins creeping in through the office windows that she looks up from the monitor. Pinching the bridge of her nose Helen takes a deep breath, leaning back in her chair her eyes close. The moment is broken a low beep indicating yet more emails had piled up in the inbox. Letting out a sigh Helen moves away from her computer and out of the office. It was still early her emails could wait a while.

In truth she really wanted to avoid being seen. Being caught this early sneaking back to her room barefoot and dressed in a nightgown, may give some the wrong idea. Helen smiled at the thought, she would usually find such a thing amusing. However she realised it would be less amusing and contantly mentioned if Nikola found out and with the former vampire still in residence Helen moved stealthily along the corridors.

TBC?


	4. bath

I own nothing but the numerous mistakes

Yeah, not my greatest but I'm sick of it sitting in my computer… written mostly to avoid starting my thesis…

Btw any suggestions for other moments would be appreciated

read and review, pretty please.

...

The bath water had long ago gone cold, yet she still remained. Looking at her hands, her fingers had become prunes from being left in the water too long. Not feeling the cold, not feeling anything, completely numb.

Life was cruel, she had learnt that decades ago, it took all the good and replaced it with despair. From the moment she gave John her heart she had been doomed, the day she discovered his secret had killed part of her. What followed were countless years of loneliness, she was able to bury herself in work. It hadn't been until Ashley had been born that she'd realised that her heart was still there at all.

Ashley had reawakened something within her that she had thought gone forever. Becoming a mother, Helen was forced to feel, she had let people in, been happy again. James was the one to thank for all of this, it had been with his help that she had been able to freeze the embryo in the first place, it was James that ensured she continued to eat and keep busy after John, and it was James who had revived her after she had tried to end it all thirty years ago. Those had been some of her darkest days, alone and miserable she had decided she'd lived long enough; it had been in this very tub. With the assistance of some very strong sedatives, she would have succeeded if it had not been for the vigilance of a certain manservant. Her memory from this time is blurry, but a she had a most vivid memory of James screaming at her, his eyes filled with tears, it was only now that she could truly understand the fear he had felt then. The fear of being alone in the world, the last of the five.

Helen drifted back to the present. Ashley was gone, so too were Nigel and James, Nikola was mortal and John, John had lost himself to his rage. She was alone in the world, the last of the five.


	5. cake

I own only the numerous mistakes.

A terribly short drabble for the wonderful people who have read a reviewed my previous chapters.

Will does something nice…

Read and Review, pretty please.

Will knew where she was, he had seen her retreat to her office, shutting herself up for another night of paperwork. He had tried to occupy himself, to stay away, let her catch up on the never ending paper work generated by the Sanctuary network. But it didn't matter what he did or where he went his thoughts soon returned to her.

After a few hours of debate he had come to a decision. He knocked quickly before entering her office; she sat at her desk, hair pulled up in a messy pony tail, tired eyes meeting his.

She smiled. "What's this?" she asked eyeing the plate he carried.

"Oh this," he replied casually leaning up against the desk.

Magnus leaned forward. "Is that Kate's black forest cake?"

"The last piece," Will said placing the plate on the table in front of Helen, "which she'll kill me for taking." He added while producing the fork he'd taken from the kitchen.

"I won't tell her if you don't." Helen smirked reaching for the proffered fork.

Will moved it out of reach. A look of confusion crossed her face, Will grinned. Taking the fork he scooped up a piece of cake holding it out to Helen. She stood up, her eyes darkened, she leaned forward. Then hesitated, for a moment Will thought he'd made a mistake pushed her too far. However Helen reassured him by moving forward to devour the cake from the fork.


	6. Post Haunted

Another drabble... product of procrastination.

I own nothing, other than the mistakes.

This is set post Haunted…. I wanted to write something after watching those rather painful kicks John gives Helen when she's laying on the floor... and this is the result

As always READ AND REVIEW, pretty please.

...

Will couldn't sleep, couldn't concentrate long enough to get any work done. He ended up walking the silent halls in a vain attempt to clear his head. A loud crash coming from the direction of the infirmary, interupted his thoughts.

"Bloody hell!" Soon rang out in Magnus' familiar English accent

Rushing to investigate Will found Helen crouched on the floor picking up a broken test tube holder from a pile of broken glass. As she stood up Helen noticed Will's presence, she avoided his gaze, placing the holder on the table, then bending down to start picking up the remains of the glassware. Will noticed two things immediately her tear stained face and the slow painful way she was moving. He moved closer, Helen straightened up looking him in the eyes, begging him to leave her alone.

Will ignored her and retrieved the dust pan starting to clean up the glass surrounding Helen's feet.

"Will leave it," she growled.

"Magnus I've got it,"

"William."

"Helen."

At the use of her first name she fell silent, moving clear of the glass and letting Will finish cleaning up the mess. Will replaced the dust pan and turned his attention back to his boss. She leant up against a bench, her vest and shirt had been unbuttoned.

"Helen your hurt,"

The only response he received was a slight nod, "Do you want me to get the big guy?" No response, she was staring into space.

"Magnus?" he added slightly louder.

Snapping back to reality Helen replied. "I'm fine. Really Will, I just need some painkillers and to get out of this shirt." He raised his eyes at the last comment; if she wasn't in so upset he would have made a smart remark.

He chose instead to say. "Let me see."

She seemed reluctant, however in the end he convinced her; he slowly helped her remove both her vest and shirt. Her movements were slow; her breathing frequently interrupted by gasps of pain, Will paused a moment before beginning to lift up the tank uncovering the skin of her stomach.

What he saw made him cringe; the skin he revealed was badly bruised. Angry purple marks marred her creamy skin. He felt his anger resurface, Druitt had done this, and he hated the man. All the suffering he'd caused but if the truth be known mostly because Helen still loved him.

"Helen you should have had this looked at before," he began to check for any broken ribs as gently as he could. Helen remained silent only letting out the occasional hiss of pain. He was pretty sure there were no breaks he slid her tank top back down, and quickly grabbed some pain killers and a cup of water.

Helen took the pills and greedily drank the water. "Now to bed," he announced, this elicited a slight smile, but it disappeared as she began to move. Will took her hand in his and placed his other hand on the small of her back. He could help but notice the feel of her curves as she leaned against him, her hair tickling his nose, he admonished himself but couldn't stop his body from warming at her close proximity.

They slowly made their way to her bedroom. Sitting her on the bed Will got on his knees quickly removing her boots. Helen stood up unbuttoned her trousers, Will went to turn away but saw her difficulty removing the clothing without pain so quickly pulled them down her long legs. Not letting himself focus on the expanse of exposed skin or black lace, Will pulled back the covers. With little assistance Helen got in, he busied himself piling the pillows up to allow her to sit up comfortably.

She grabbed his wrist, "Thank you," she whispered letting him go. Will smoothed back Helen's hair, then surprising both of them by brushing a quick kiss on her forehead. Her eyes filling with tears as he made his way out of the room.


	7. ready?

I own the mistakes, NOTHING else.

Wanted to write something longer but real life has been hectic atm.

so in the meantime another short drabble.

Thank you for all you kind feedback.

Read and review pretty please.

...

"Are you ready?" Helen called from the doorway of the room.

"Almost, give me a minute," he replied as Helen entered.

She wore a simple black dress, although the dress was tight the black overcoat, pinned back hair and high scoop neckline made her look almost conservative. That is until his gaze travelled down; the dress only went to mid-thigh leaving an expanse of exposed leg ending in a pair of blue heels. Will stared at her shoes for a moment they were high even by Magnus standards, incredibly hot as well his mind added.

"How can you even stand in those things?" he wondered out loud.

"Practice, now come on or we'll be late for dinner," she said impatiently.

"I didn't think you liked dinner parties," Will said as he moved to stand in front of his mirror and began to struggle with his tie once more.

"I don't, but a certain someone let slip we finished the capture early and which made it impossible to refuse."

"Sorry about that."

They were silent for a moment, then he heard her sigh from across the room. "Here let me," Will felt Helen's arms wrap around his shoulders, as she batted his hands away, he tried to ignore the feeling of her body pressed against his back. He was unable to hold back a shiver as he felt her breath on his neck as she fixed his tie. He was surprised to feel Helen press closer.

"There," she said quietly in his ear. Neither of them moved, Helen's hands resting on his chest, he resisted the urge to spin around and pull her to him. Instead Will risked a glance at her in the mirror, he watched as her tongue quickly ran over her bottom lip.

"Thanks," he replied shakily.

Helen removed her hands from around him and moved away, Will mourned the loss of her warmth on his back and quickly followed his smirking boss through the door.


	8. silence

Yet another drabble.

I own NOTHING.

Except maybe the mistakes.

Read and Review, Pretty Please.

The door was ajar the room was dark as he entered silently. The only illumination in the room came from the crack between the curtains covering the window. But Will didn't need to see, he knew she was there.

He moved slowly as his eyes adjusted, the messily made bed the scattering of books and clothing on the desk remained untouched monuments to a life left unfinished. It wasn't until he had moved to the far side of the bed he found her. Sitting in a crumpled heap on the floor was Magnus the strongest person he had ever known.

Will slowly moved closer taking in her dishevelled appearance and tear stained cheeks, Helen continued to stare into space. Lowering himself to the floor Will hesitated before placing his arms around her. At first she didn't react, however after a few moments she slowly leaned against him curling her hand in his shirt. The silence was broken only quiet sobbing; Will began slowly stoking her hair, acutely aware that Helen his pillar of strength had broken.


End file.
